starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Фузионный резак
thumb|250px|Фузионный резак Фузионный резак ( ) — ручная горелка для резки и сварки различных материалов, встречавшаяся в галактике повсеместно. Наиболее популярными моделями были F-187, выпускавшийся корпорацией «Соро-Сууб»,Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии и гораздо более мощный фузионный резак фирмы «Джерон».Star Wars: Dark Forces Как правило, фузионный резак состоял из рукоятки и удлинённого эмиттера, генерировавшего луч плазмы с высокой энергией. Этот луч позволял резать плотные металлы, дюрапласт и другие армированные материалы. Режущий луч часто регулировался, позволяя уменьшить луч для тонких и точных работ или генерировать широкий для грубой резки.Star Wars: Battlefront II thumb|left|150px|Чубакка ремонтирует «Тысячелетний сокол»Во время Галактической гражданской войны и предшествовавших ей Войн клонов фузионные резаки широко использовались инженерами и пилотами для ремонта транспортных средств, турелей, медицинских дроидов, дроидов обеспечения и другой военной техники непосредственно в боевой обстановке. Хотя плазменный луч при неаккуратном обращении с ним мог быть опасен, он не мог быть эффективно использован как оружие из-за ограниченного радиуса действия. Тем не менее Кайл Катарн на Громасе-16, подобрав мощный фузионный резак фирмы «Джерон», использовавшийся обычно для горнопроходческих работ, уничтожил с его помощью множество тёмных солдат фазы I. Фузионным резаком был укомплектован R2-D2, который неоднократно использовал его. В частности, во время битвы при Явине он смог отремонтировать подбитый истребитель Люка Скайуокера прямо на поле боя, хотя и был повреждён при этом сам.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда Чубакка, также талантливый механик, не только широко применял фузионный резак, но однажды с его помощью взломал клетку, куда его и других вуки посадили трандошане, чтобы продать в рабство. В числе освобождённых им сородичей была и Маллатобак, впоследствии ставшая его женой.Звёздные войны: Чубакка Делия Блю, бортмеханик космического корабля «Майнок», владела уникальным фузионным резаком с двумя плазменными лучами. С его помощью ей удалось относительно быстро отремонтировать корабль, повреждённый во время битвы за Корусант.Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6 Появления thumb|Фузионный резак F-187 *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Странствующий рыцарь'' *''Тайны джедаев'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 2'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Звёздные войны. Республика 20: Сумрак, часть 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 35: Darkness, Part 4'' *''Странствия джедая: Опасные игры'' *''Странствия джедая: Тёмная западня'' *''Странствия джедая: Последняя битва'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 3'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть'' *''Месть Хана Соло'' *''Хан Соло и потерянное наследство'' *''Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная II (комикс)'' *''Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''The Isis Coordinates'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' * *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Испытание тирана'' *''Образ будущего *''Изменник'' *''Буря'' *''Апокалипсис'' Источники *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' Примечания и ссылки Категория:Инструменты